The Twisted Generation
by touched by death
Summary: Everyone in the next generation seems to be at least a little screwed up. LONGER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Summary

Everyone in the next generation seems to be at least a little screwed up:

The Scamander twins are in love with each other.

Hugo Weasley is constantly making shady deals with everybody and might be a kleptomaniac.

Albus Potter is in love with Teddy Lupin, an older man that is practically his brother.

Rose Weasley and Lily Luna Potter have slept with nearly all the straight men at their school. And the not so straight woman. And a couple of women that swore up and down that they were straight.

James Sirius Potter is fairly certain the only relationship that would ever work for him is a polyamorous one. And he has his sights set on the Scamander twins.

Scorpius Malfoy is demi-sexual and his gender is most definitely not set in stone . And he is doted on by everybody in the second generation of the Potter/Weasley clan.

Teddy Lupin has been fantasising about Albus Potter since he was 23. The boy was 15 at the time.

Yeah, everyone in the next generation seems to be at least a little screwed up, but they're sticking together and they seem to be doing alright.


	2. Chapter 1

Realizations: Albus/Teddy

The first time Albus Potter realized he was in love with his god brother, he was 14. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, and was really confused. He had broken up with her because he hadn't liked her like that. When he looked at her he didn't feel the way he knew he should. He didn't feel the way he did when he looked at the men on his quidditch posters. He didn't feel the way he did when he looked at Teddy. This realization had shocked him to the core, and he tried to ignore it, tried to force himself to feel that way about her. But he couldn't, so he eventually broke up with her. And has been pining over the metamorphmagus ever since.

* * *

The first time Teddy Lupine realized he was in love with his god father's youngest son, he was 23. Albus was 15 at the time. It was summer holidays and Albus had just come out of the shower after washing the sweat from the impromptu quidditch game. He was heading to his room and he was shirtless. He had his jeans slung low on his hips and was toweling his hair dry. Teddy couldn't help the images that came to his mind, nor could he help the desire to have the younger boy under him while he- The metamorphmagus had cut those thoughts short Teddy had felt like a total pedobear, perving on the kid. He had felt disgusted with himself and had tried to avoid the teen at all costs. When he noticed it was hurting Albus, it made him feel worse, and like an idiot. Of course distancing himself from Albus would hurt him. He had grown up with him, and in his mind, Teddy was like a brother to him. It would be just like James or Lilly suddenly hating him and ignoring him. But he didn't know what to do, not only was he worried about Albus' reaction if he found out, but also Harry's. It would be a disaster if the man who took him in found out that he was a pervert and wanted to ravish his underage son!

* * *

That was a few years ago. Albus was now 17 and Teddy 25. Both consenting adults, both were still studiously ignoring each other, as they have been all these years. Both were still pining after the other without the other's knowledge. Both were still wallowing in the pain of what is thought to be an unacceptable love.

 ** _A/N: If there are any Next Generation characters you'd like to see, and they weren't mentioned in the summary, just leave a comment and let me know which character, and what makes them a little screwed up._**


	3. Chapter 2

Realizations: Lysander/Lorcan Part One- Lorcan

The first time the Scamander twins thought they fell in love, they did it like they did everything else; together. They both thought they fancied the same girl at the same time. They had fought over her nonstop for weeks, eventually leading to a whole week where they refused to speak with each other. It was during this week that they came to their realizations.

Lorcan was incredibly confused. He couldn't understand why he was fighting so hard against his brother for this girls' attention. He realized, belatedly, that he didn't even like her that much, or at all really. He just really didn't want Lysander to be with her. She was pretty enough, he guessed, she just wasn't really his type. That got him thinking, what _was_ his type? _Short blonde hair, slightly darker than his, preferably tall. Maybe his height? Silver eyes, most likely a Gryffindor, so loud and brandish. But quiet when it comes to time spent with just them, like he was when they sat at the lake behind their house when they were younger-_

Lorcan stopped. In his head he was imagining him and his brother. They were sitting beside the lake behind their house. His head was in Lysander's lap, and Lysander was combing his finger through his hair. It was the summer before second year. It was Lorcan's favorite memory of the two of them. Except, now, whenever he looked back on it, it would be tainted with the realization that, not only was he _gay_ , he was _in love_ with his _brother. Merlin he was so screwed._

Lysander had spent that week making a realization of his own. He, too, realized that he didn't really like the girl. In fact, he was more interested in her brother than in her. This did not come as a big shock, he eventually decided. He'd always had a bit of a weird _infatuation_ with the guys in the magazines his mum owned. He'd sneak them to his room after his mum had read them, and flip through them, watching the men move in the magic pictures. He had a feeling he wasn't that sneaky though. I mean, he was a Gryffindor, not a bloody Slytherin.

With this realization came a whole new prospective on all the guys in his grade, and some above. He realized that Hogwarts had a lot of fit wizards. He had no idea how he had been able to focus on his studies at all before. The amount of good looking guys in his potions class alone was almost enough to excuse his low grade in that class even before he started really noticing them.

He knew he wouldn't have to worry coming out to his friends and everything. The worst thing that would probably happen would be the girls' heart he was bound to break. But there was no avoiding it. Really, all he had to worry about was coming out to his brother, who would probably be upset that they had fought over this girl, and he didn't even want her. And coming out to his very male roommates who might be uncomfortable living with a gay guy. And his quidditch team who might be grossed out with getting undressed in front of these worries started sinking in and onr thought kept going through his head. _Merlin_ _he was so screwed._


End file.
